Caught in the Rain
by Kaccee
Summary: Hermione and Harry are reunited after the war and trapped by none other than mother nature. He has no idea who she is. Can she put the past behind her or are her true feeling going to come out?
1. The Storm Begins

Caught in the Rain

"Dantes!" I yelled out the door. "Come inside you big ball of fur, it's starting to rain."

My dog came bounding over the hill and across the grass towards me. I couldn't help but smile. Dantes leaped through the door and went to the foot of my favourite chair. He was panting and I sat down beside him on the floor and absentmindedly pet him.

_'Such a good friend.'_ I thought to myself. _'Friends seem to be hard to come by these days.'_ I sighed and Dantes looked up at me with his big brown eyes, his tail wagging.

"Good boy." I pet him a little more vigorously. His tail stopped wagging and his ears went alert. I stopped and listened. Someone knocked on the door.

Dantes barked and I slowly stood up. On my way to the door I put her wand in my pocket and my gun in the shoulder harness under my sweater. "Can never be too careful" I muttered to myself as I reached the door. I undid the lock and opened the door. A man stood there. He was tall and the hood from his jacket hid his face. The rain had started to get worse.

"Bonjour…je suis…uh…comment tu dis…strandide"

"I'm English." I said half smiling at his horrible attempt at French. He laughed, relieved.

"Miss, I'm sorry to come into your home like this but my car's stalled just up the road." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You need a mechanic?"

"Just a phone. With these clouds my mobile doesn't have any reception." I stepped back and let him walk in. He was tall…although to me most people are tall but I could tell even through the thick raincoat that he had a fairly slim build. He took off his shoes and then his coat. Dantes started to growl. "Quite a guard dog you have there isn't he?" The man turned back to me and I almost stopped breathing.

It was none other than Harry Potter himself. The best friend I hadn't seen in years. After the war was over he had gone to explore the world. I always secretly thought he was just a bit disappointed that he didn't have any evil to fight anymore.

"Miss?" he asked, his bright green eyes staring at me without glasses in the way. "Are you alright?" I swallowed loudly.

"Me, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be alright."

"You…stopped breathing for a minute." Damn Harry, always paying attention to things like that. I mean honestly.

"The phone is in the kitchen. Just to your right." He stood there, still looking at me. Not moving at all. "Sorry, you wanted the phone right? It's just in the kitchen…" He shook his head and laughed.

"I'm sorry miss but…well when I was trying to find a phone, my glasses fell off my face and I couldn't find them in the mud." That explanation made the not recognizing me bit make a whole lot more sense. I was suddenly much more at ease with him.

"I'm sorry, I'll lead the way." I heard thunder crash overhead and cringed. "We're sort of in the middle of nowhere though and sometimes when it rains the phone lines…" He picked up the phone and there was no sound. "Sometimes they go dead." I bit my lip and smiled. "Sorry."

"Not your fault at all. I guess I'll be on my way though. Thank you so much for trying to help me out." He started making his way to the door again. I grabbed him by the arm.

"You're not going out into that storm. Just…stay here tonight." Harry's eyes lit up and I could tell he was thankful for the offer."

"Well if I'm to be a guest I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter."

"If it's not the boy-who-lived standing here in my sodding kitchen." I said laughing to myself. Harry blushed deep crimson. "I heard you'd locked yourself in a cave in Thailand or something." He looked down at his feet.

"Or something…"I suddenly regretted that comment. It was a bit harsh, all things considering. "Well, out with it then, what's your name then?"

"I'm He…Helen…Helen Garret." I'm not quite sure what possessed me to lie to him so blatantly. Perhaps it was the fact that I had felt so betrayed at him leaving, maybe I just wasn't ready to see him again, or maybe I wanted to see him too badly.

"Nice to meet you Helen." He stuck out his hand and a shook it quickly. "What are the odds that the only house for miles around in the French countryside when I manage to get myself stranded is owned by and English witch?"

"Your middle name must be Felix." He smiled at me.

"Very clever…Felix meaning the lucky one. Someone is well versed in their Latin. What else do you speak?"

"English-obviously, French-also quite obvious, Italian, Spanish, Latin, Greek and a little, little being the operative word, Russian."

"Impressive."

"I like languages." I smiled. This was going to be like meeting Harry all over again. I wondered to myself how long it would take him to realize who I was. It was 8pm. I gave him 18 hours before I planned on telling him myself.

Disclaimer – I own nothing.


	2. Dinner and Lies

Dinner and Lies

"Would you like something to eat? I was just about to make dinner." Harry was sitting on the floor petting Dantes. The big sap (and by that I mean the dog) was certainly enjoying all the attention. "He seems to like you."

"What's his name?" Harry asked, looking back at me with those green eyes. Those were the eyes that haunted my dreams. I could never forget them, or the way they displayed every emotion. I cleared my throat.

"His name is Dantes." Harry's eyes widened.

"As is Edmond Dantes, the main character from the Count of Monte Cristo?"

"You know the story?"

"It's one of my favourites. A young man falsely accused of treason and locked away for years ingeniously escapes…reminds me of someone I know." He trailed off looking back at the dog. "What breed of dog is this?" He asked, keeping his eyes away from mine. From the tone of his voice I could tell he was trying not to think about Sirius.

"A Belgian Shepard Groenendael." I said as thunder crashed again. The house shook and a picture fell off the wall. "Food?" I asked again. Harry nodded, still keeping his eyes away from mine. "I'll be in the kitchen."

I walked quickly into the kitchen and took off my sweater. I grabbed the gun from the shoulder holster and stuck it back where it belonged…the cookie jar. I had never wanted to get a gun but after I decided to leave the wizarding world I tried my luck at being a police officer. It was the closest work I could find to being an Auror. I guess I didn't really want to give up on the fact that somebody might someday try and bring me back…but nobody ever did.

That's why I'm here, on this little farm in the French countryside. I raise horses. Or the wizard who owned the farm raised horses, and I've taken over for him since he is now occupying a bed and a Mediwizard Centre in Paris. The closest town is Chambord with its immense and imposing castle. The town isn't very big…a couple hundred occupants but it's quickly become like home.

I put on some soup for dinner and was just making some grilled cheese sandwiches when Harry walked into the room.

"I didn't ask you before but what brings a witch like yourself out to the middle of nowhere? Decided you'd like to raise oats and apples?" I laughed to myself.

"Oats and apples are great and the horses I raise happen to love them. But really, the man who ran the farm was a friend of my grandmothers. He needed someone to take over for him while he went to Paris. His health isn't very good." Harry stopped chuckling.

"I'm sorry. Was that Monsieur Rimaud? I saw when I drove by the sign for ' La Ferme Rimaud'." I nodded.

"He's a lovely little French man who never had children. His wife died last year and he hasn't been the same since." I looked down at the stove and flipped the sandwiches over. "What brings a wizard like yourself out to the middle of nowhere?" I asked looking back up at him.

"Looking for someone." He shrugged. "I haven't had any luck yet."

"Well I hope you find them soon."

"Thanks Helen." I picked the sandwiches off the stove and put them onto plates. I poured the soup into two bowls and set everything on the table.

"Mushroom soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Sorry it's nothing fancy. Cooking for just me and Dantes gets pretty boring." He laughed.

"Hot soup is just what I need right now." The small talk throughout dinner was almost unbearable. I was desperately trying to hold my tongue and not ask who he was looking for. Was someone finally trying to come and find me and take me back with them?

"I don't recognize your name at all. You didn't go to Hogwarts did you?" Harry asked me as we cleaned up the dishes. Oh no, I was going to have to lie again.

"No…I was born in England and lived there until I was ten but when the letter for school came I was living with my grandmother here in France. I went to Beauxbattons. Still went back to England to see my mum every summer though." He smiled at me.

"So you know Fleur Delacour?"

"Not well…She's a few years older than I am."

"She dated my best friend Ron's brother Charlie."

"From what I've heard she dated a lot of people." He started to laugh.

"So has Charlie." He smiled at me and the lights flickered and went out. "Lumos." He said pulling out his wand and giving the kitchen a bit of light.

"Oh fuck." I said under my breath. "Perfect."

Disclaimer – again…nothing


	3. Firelight Revelations

Firelight Revelations

We lit a few candles and a fire and found ourselves leaning against the couch infront of it. Dantes was asleep infront of my chair. We were silent, staring into the mesmerizing movement of the blaze.

"I have a question." Harry said, his eyes remaining fixed on the flames.

"Shoot." I said, my eyes glued to the fire as well.

"How old are you, if you don't mind my asking." I laughed.

"A lady never tells her age." He laughed along with me. "I'm twenty-four." I said, a smile on my face. I wasn't going to lie about this part.

"Same as me."

"Aren't you turning twenty-five soon?" I closed my eyes and bit my lip. It came out so suddenly! I hadn't meant to say that at all. Now I sounded like some demented crazed Potter fanatic.

"You know everything don't you. Yes I turn twenty-five in two weeks. How did you know that?" He finally pulled his eyes from the fire to meet mine. He orange and shadows danced on his face, making it softer somehow. He'd become so handsome.

"I read a lot." I muttered quietly.

"I used to know a girl like that." My heart sank. He USED to. Past tense. He wasn't looking for me after all.

"What? Your girlfriend doesn't read?"

"Haven't got one right now. I actually just broke up with her. That's why I'm looking for my friend."

"Because you broke up with your girlfriend? I don't understand."

"This friend is the smartest person I know…always has the best advice and at the moment I need some." His gaze lowered from my eyes to the floor.

"Give me a shot. What's the problem?"

"I'm in love with somebody else, but I don't think she's in love with me."

"Ask her." I said bluntly.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously. He started laughing this loud, glorious laugh that I hadn't heard in ages. "Just…ask her?" I nodded.

"If she cares about you, she won't be offended. If she loves you, then I'm sure she'll say yes. And if she doesn't…well then she'll probably let you down easy. You are Harry Potter after all." He was still laughing. "What?"

"That's just exactly what my friend would've said." I smiled and looked back at the fire. I could feel his eyes looking at me, burning into the side of my head. I didn't want to look back.

"What did you run away from?" I looked back at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You told me while we were lighting the candles that you lived in England after you graduated. I'm just wondering what you were so afraid of that you had to run away."

"Who says I ran away from anything?" I pulled my legs up and hugged them against my chest.

"I can tell there's more to the story than simply 'helping Monsieur Rimaud'. Although I'm sure he's a lovely man…you're terrified of something. And it's something in England." I looked at him slowly looked back into the fire. "You haven't been back since you left have you?" I shook my head. My eyes were starting to well up with tears.

"It's a long story." He reached his hand out and put in on my arm. Thunder crashed loudly above the house, Dantes started to bark.

"I think we've got a long time to kill." I told Dantes it was only the storm and he quickly fell back asleep. I looked over at Harry.

"I was in love with someone. He was smart, funny, handsome, and absolutely wonderful and I really truly loved him, even if I was only seventeen. Anyways, we lived together in England after we graduated. We worked together; lived together; played together…we were inseparable for two years. One night, I worked up the guts to tell him how I felt and he didn't reciprocate the feelings. The next morning I woke up and he was gone. I tried to stay and continue my life, but his leaving hurt me." I paused. "I've always told myself that I am not that type of girl. I would not let a man have that kind of impact on my life. But he did. I wouldn't go to work. I didn't eat. I couldn't sleep. The fact that he left destroyed me." I sighed as tears poured down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and felt his strong arms go around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"So you left?"

"He sent me a letter to say he was coming back and I couldn't face him. I was afraid that I still loved him." I looked up and him with tears in my eyes. He wiped them from my cheeks and pulled me onto his lap.

"Sometimes the things you're afraid of are the most worthwhile." I pulled back and looked into his eyes. He bent his head down gently grazing his lips against mine.

A/N yep…nothing (well I guess that's not true. I did invent the plot…and the dog)


	4. Memories

Memories

He was coming back today! I was jumping for joy metaphorically and figuratively. I'd been moping around the flat since he'd left on his little adventure a month ago, but now I was skipping and hopping and jumping everywhere. I couldn't wait to see his spellbinding eyes or have him hug me. I sighed in remembrance of his hugs. Have you ever noticed how some people are just amazing at giving you a hug? Harry would wrap his arms completely around me and hold my body close to his and lift me up. Nothing in the world could make me feel better than a hug from Harry. And soon I would be getting one.

I had spent the entire last three days planning out this momentous Saturday. I awoke bright and fresh from getting a full twelve hours of sleep the night before (to look my best) and got going quickly. A few hours later I grabbed my list off the fridge to see what was left.

"Clean the flat again, check. Make sure to have his favorite beer and wine in excess, check. Get the ingredients to make his favorite curry, check. Find something to wear, check. Wash my hair twice, check. And finally…figure out how to tell him I love him." I frowned down at my list. "What the fuck, I didn't write that!" I heard a snickering coming from the closet. I groaned. "Ronald Weasley you fucking prick."

Ron opened the closet door and practically fell on his face he was laughing so hard. "Hermione, you talk to yourself?" I blushed and glared at the same time.

"That's really none of your business is it?" Ron started laughing again.

"Oh come on, I'm teasing you. You know I think you're adorable." He walked over and kissed my cheek. "And hello to you too."

"Hello." I grumbled. "You really are a prick though, you know that right?"

"I know…it's what makes me so amusing." I couldn't help but laugh. "So when's he home?"

"Fifteen…give or take." I said, my grin returning. "I'm so excited."

"I can tell. You look nice by the way. Very 'I-missed-you-and-I-am-secretly-in-love-with-you-please-fuck-my-brains-out.' It's enchanting." I glared at him again. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Tell him I say hi and I couldn't make it because I had a hot date."

"He knows you too well to believe that!" I interjected with a smile on my face; Ron's smile was even wider.

"I've taught you well grasshopper. I'll see you both tomorrow. Good luck!" With that he apparated out and left me to wait for an excruciating ten more minutes.

When I heard Harry's key unlocking the door I almost jumped up from my so carefully planned spot of nonchalance. When he walked though the doorway my breath caught in my throat. He was home.

"Hermione, if you don't get off that couch and run over here and give me a hug this instant, I'm going to have to go back to Siberia." I quickly obliged and leapt into his arms. My senses were working overtime. I could feel his warmth through his sweater, see his beautiful green eyes, hear his breathing and smell his Harry smell, but I tasted tears.

"Why are you crying 'Mione?" He asked softly.

"I'm just very glad you're home." I said, putting my head on his shoulder and sighing.

"Me too." He said squeezing me tightly and setting me down. When I was back on solid ground (only figuratively this time) I saw the girl standing in the doorway. She was blond and tall and gorgeous and I immediately knew why she was there. I had stopped crying, but felt like I was going to start again. Harry saw where my gaze went and quickly ran over and grabbed the girl's hand.

"Hermione, this is Karina. She was working with us in Siberia and has come back to be our Russian advisor for a little while. He smiled down at her and I frowned.

"That's nice." I said, putting on my fake smile…not that Harry even noticed.

Karina didn't last long, but other girls came and went. I joined him on some expeditions and was amazed at how many girls Harry made fall for him. I knew he was charming, but I was more than happy that he had never tried to seduce me. I had a hard enough time already.

I started to avoid him and his exploits. There were too many girls to remember their names, so I never tried. I got more into work and became the best auror I could. I worked my ass off a) because I enjoyed it and b) because kicking people's asses and saving the world kept my mind off that Potter boy.

But one day I couldn't take it anymore.

There hadn't been a girl in two months. We'd been very busy with work. Not Siberia busy, we were actually busy. A group that was calling themselves "The Forked Tongues" had started harassing muggles in Ireland. We were constantly going back and forth and were always on call. On an odd night where we weren't at the office, Harry and I were alone in the flat, also an oddity that Ron wasn't there.

It had started out innocently enough as a game of questions until Harry came up with a whopper.

"Your turn." I said smiling.

"Not fair, you just reworded my question and asked me that. That's against the rules."

"There are no rules, you loser, we're just playing questions, not chess or quidditch."

"Fine." He growled. I just giggled. "Give me a minute." Then he looked up at me with a slightly evil glint in his eye. I had no idea what I was in for.

"Hermione," He said, looking me strait in the eyes and grinning "have you ever been in love?" I wasn't sure I had heard correctly, so I just sat there for moment, looking at him unblinkingly. "Well? Have you?"

I looked at the ground. This game wasn't fun anymore. 'Fine,' I thought to myself. 'Now is as good a time as any.' I looked up at him, not smiling anymore.

"I'm afraid I haven't been totally honest with you Harry." He wasn't smiling anymore. "I have been in love, I am in love, and I'm in love with you. I never told you, because I knew you could never feel the same way. I'm sorry." He sat there and stared at me. I felt like I was naked under a spotlight. He was quiet. I hugged my knees to my chest and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry." I mumbled again.

"Hermione I…"

"Don't worry, I know you don't."

"No…I don't…not like that."

"Forget it. I never said anything." I stood up quickly and walked to my room. I was embarrassed and I was hurt. I put myself on the line, not expecting a good outcome. But there had still been that glint of hope. That spark in my head that kept telling me, 'maybe he loves you too'. I couldn't say I was surprised, but I was crushed.

When I woke up the next morning, I stayed in bed for an extra hour. I decided that being late to work was better than having to face him. When I went to grab milk for my coffee I saw the note. It was ripped from a memo pad from the desk of Arthur Weasely and was clearly written in haste and panic.

Hermione,

I'm sorry. You're my best friend but that's all. I've gone to Thailand for an extended expedition and don't know how long I'll be gone. All my things are packed up in my room and as soon as I get home I'll be moving out. Goodbye.

HP

That was it. That was my final goodbye from my 'best friend'. He broke me.

A/N I own not much.


	5. Lost Your Touch

Lost Your Touch

I pulled my head back from Harry's and looked at his confused eyes. I stood up, let out a sob and ran rushing from the room. The first door I came upon led to the bathroom. Ducking inside; I shut and locked the door. I head footsteps on the other side and held my breath.

"Helen?" Harry's warm voice was concerned, that just made me cry more. The thought that he was concerned about some woman he had only just met and hadn't mentioned his estranged best friend all evening drove me absolutely wild.

"Helen, what's wrong?" The tears dropped silently from my face to the floor, splashing into little puddles against the linoleum.

"Nothing Harry, just…umm…had to brush my teeth that's all."

"You're sure? It wasn't something I did. I'm not going to fast for you or anything?" He sounded like he genuinely cared for Helen Garret. My heart wrenched.

"Honest, I'm fine. Go sit by the fire. There's beer or wine in the fridge if you want some. I think I'm going to have a shower, be out soon." I turned the tap before I could hear his reply and walked over to the mirror.

"You're such an idiot. Why are you so afraid of him. You're the one wrong who screwed it up you fucking cad. Jesus how can you even look at yourself? You're a complete mess. Stupid fucking tears make your eyes blow up like a blowfish you ugly little…" I trailed off and looked down at the sink. "I'm just making excuses, aren't I?"I looked back up at the mirror and nodded. "Yes…you are."

I stepped out of my jeans and pulled my t-shirt over my head. Although I was being stupid (a self-admitted comment) the idea of a shower was probably the best idea I'd had all night. So I stepped under the hot water and let it run over my body. I picked up a washcloth and scrubbed my face free of tears.

I felt better when I emerged from the bathroom. Striding quickly to my room I dressed again, and put my wet hair up in to a ponytail. Walking back into the living room I slipped on a pair of large wool socks, I was definitely not going for sexy.

"I'm sorry about that." I said when she walked in, but stopped when I saw Harry sitting on the ground with an old textbook.

"Hogwarts a History?" He asked quietly.

"Something a friend from London gave me when I moved there." My quick tongue was not going to fail me now. Truth be told I was a little disappointed in his deductive skills. He used to be good at it…Aurors have to be. Maybe he had lost his touch.

"So Harry…what are you doing now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard that after Hogwarts you became an Auror. It's not common for an Auror to come across my path way out here in the French countryside."

"I suppose not." He stood up and walked over to the couch and took a seat facing me. His eyes didn't leave my face for a second, I blushed slightly. "Right now I'm taking some time off, coaching some Jr. Quidditch in my spare time. There are some things I'm trying to get explained before I go back to being an Auror."

"Such as?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Oh come on, what harm could it do?" I sat down at the other end of the couch from him and smiled. He groaned.

"Alright. Well…before I locked myself in a cave in Thailand, as you so eloquently put it, I was living in London with my partner, fantastic gal. Anyways, I went away for a little bit and she disappeared. Nobody could find her, so I tried to. That's why I was in Thailand, and China, and Russia and all over the world. I was unsuccessful. At this point it's presumed she's dead."

"Why would you presume that?" I ask a little shocked about the story, my story.

"She hasn't been in touch with anyone since then. That was almost 5 years ago." I didn't say anything. I turned my face to the fire but could feel his gaze still on me. He moved closer.

"Harry…"

"Helen, I'm sorry for before. Something came over me." He moved a little bit closer. "You just, remind me so much of someone." His leg was touching mine now. I felt his arm snake around my back but I held my gaze to the fire. He lifted a finger to my chin and brought my face to meet his. My eyes were brimming with fear and love and so many emotions I'm sure he was confused.

"Please try to understand…" He leaned in and kissed me again. This time I was not going to back away. I kissed him back as hard as I could, putting in all my love, all my emotions, everything I'd felt for him since we were schoolmates. His lips left mine and he pulled me tightly against his body.

"It's alright Hermione." My mouth dropped open for a second before I regained my composure. "You don't give me a lot of credit." He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes, keeping his hands securely around my waist.

"But."

"But you suck at this acting game. I knew it was you the second I walked in that door. I decided to play your way because it was obvious you weren't ready to speak to me as you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does, it makes lots of sense. I hurt you very badly." He looked down now, obviously ashamed of his actions, as well he should be in my opinion. "I was a womanizer and didn't realize what was sitting there, right in front of my nose!"

"No kidding, fucker." He laughed and hugged me again. I sat there still in shock, replaying everything since he'd arrived.

"Am I really that bad of an actress?" I asked quietly. He laughed.

"You didn't used to be. I think you might have lost your touch."

A/N I KNOW this took forever. Please don't kill me. I don't have a ton of time right now with school, homework, two jobs and trying to have some sort of a social life (hence the shortness) the reason it took me so long is because I was at a loss for what to happy. I had a couple ideas and couldn't decide. So I finally did and I hope it's to your liking. I'm sorry guys, thanks a lot for reviewing and for loving this story. I post on here because I know how nice it is to read a truly great story. Again I apologize for the length – I'll try and make it longer next chapter. If you want anything particular to happen…let me know.

Kaccee


	6. Bad Nights Lead To Bad Mornings

Bad Nights Lead To Bad Mornings

Real life sex isn't like in the movies. It's not usually out in the rain or in the closet at a friend's party. Real sex is loud, accidental and accident prone. Nothing ever goes right, and your body tends to make the most embarrassing sounds, but somehow nobody cares. When that first rush of pleasure takes over you forget how embarrassed you are to be naked in front of someone else. When it's so intense and wonderful your mind can't focus on anything else. Of course…it's not always like that. To me, sex is a sport. Just like skating or football, you're no good at it if you don't practice and I hadn't practiced in awhile.

"Oww! My hair my hair my hair!"

"Fuck, is that the wall?"

"That bloody dog won't stop barking."

"I think the headboard just broke."

And so it went. It was so disastrous that after, I had to sleep in the spare room I couldn't lay next to Harry. I was so pitiful I couldn't even do something so utterly primal right. Well it wasn't going to happen anymore. I'd fallen straight into his arms (as always) the second he'd acknowledged me. Starting now, I was going to be harder to seduce.

The next morning I was awake bright and early. It was still raining but the power had been restored during the night. The thunder and lighting had ended although the downpour prevailed. I made coffee and took Dantes out to the barn to check on the horses. I'd had to fix the barn three times in the past few months because of leaks. Since I hadn't gotten a chance to check last night I was a little afraid to see the state of the horses.

Le Ferme Rimaud was known for its quality Selle Francais horses, fantastic sport horses actually. I had fallen in love with them when I was younger and visited France with my parents. That summer I had learned to ride. My grandmother once told me of her French lover, Albert Rimaud, and how he owned a farm that bred horses. After everything I went through in England and my attempts at being a muggle in society failed…I got in touch with the ailing man and offered to help out. These horses had become my life.

There were currently four mares, two stallions, one filly and two colts in the stable. My favorite horse was one of the stallions. Karne was the reddish stallion. He was a stud horse and had won many a championship. He arrived right before I did. He was just a colt then and we quickly bonded. Some of the other horses didn't seem to like me when I first arrived and Albert left, but Karne and I always got along famously. He was also the fastest horse in the stable. Riding him was like riding the wind. You forgot there was even a body of muscle below you and simply felt as if you were running faster than anything.

I opened the door slowly and Dantes jumped inside. The horses were used to him and didn't whinny like they used to at his arrival. The new foals were always a little apprehensive of him. The leaks hadn't reopened from all appearances and everyone was dry and warm. I quickly got to feeding them and trying to explain why they couldn't go run outside just yet, how it was too wet and cold and too likely to start thunder and lightning again. I got no reply's or signs of comprehension. When I reached Karne's stall I slipped in next to him. His coat was shinning, despite the darkness. I couldn't even explain how much I wanted to go ride in the fields. I had become close friends with most of the farmers around and they never minded my riding through their fields. The horses' galloping scared away some of the wild animals and kept their crops or animals safe for another day. I was like the sheriff or something. I smiled to myself and stroked Karne's neck.

"Don't worry old man; we'll get you all out a little later when the wind's died down a bit." He huffed and flicked his tail. I smiled and left his stall. I heard Dantes bark and turned to face the door. Harry's outline was taking up the majority of the doorframe. I shivered as thoughts of the previous night crossed my mind. Inadvertently I grimaced.

"Morning." He said, walking over with his hands in his coat pocket. "So this is what you do now? Take care of these beasts?"

"Yes." I said coldly. He noticed and looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Last night was a mistake." I said turning away from him and walking towards Armand, the black colt in the last stall. I knew he was a bit surprised…but he's the one who gets to orgasm no matter what. Saying it was good for me wouldn't just have been a fib; it would've been a full blown lie.

"What do you mean? I thought you…I thought you still had feelings for me."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I want you to use me for sex just because I feel something for you." I looked back at his shocked face. "Listen to me very closely Harry. I'm not one of your groupies. I fell straight into your arms and I'm ashamed of it. I told you I would never be one of those girls. Well I fucked up and became one and I didn't like it. Remember Wendy?" I asked him.

"Wendy James? Of course I remember her. One of the most difficult girls I ever dated. She had to have everything done perfectly and had me running around London half to time to make sure it would be."

"Exactly. You tried so hard for her to like you. You wanted to add her to your list so badly and she seemed like she couldn't care less about you. I never told you but I was in the ladies at a restaurant once and she and a friend were at the mirrors. She was gushing about you and how wonderful you treated her and how you'd almost made her fall for you."

"I don't think I'm getting your point." He said quietly as he leaned against the stall nearest him.

"That's what I want."

"To be a stuck up snob who has everything her way?"

"No. I want you to try and make me fall for you. The fact that I have isn't relevant."

"Yes it is... it saves me the trouble." I stared at him with freezing eyes. "Or…it doesn't…save me...anything." He trailed off as I glared daggers at him.

"I don't want to be your back up."

"You're not my back up!" He started to walk towards me but I took a step backwards.

"I'm not going to sleep with you again."

"Ever?"

"Not until you get your act together and stop treating me like you can walk all over me. If you really do have feelings for me…I'd suggest you show me."

"But I don't know how to do that for real. I've only ever put the charm on for girls I wanted to sleep with."

"Then you'd better learn quickly. If you don't fix this before the rain ends, you're leaving without what you came for." I walked into the stall and slammed the door. I heard Harry stumble out of the stable muttering to himself. I sat down next to Armand and let out a huge breath. I was taking a step in the right direction to heal myself from being that trodden on Hermione.

A/N Alright, so…special thanks to honeymufins for giving me some inspiration (I hope this was to your liking) I agreed with you that Harry was smug and Hermione was getting annoying. I thought this was a good turning point though. I also REALLY wanted to write that sex part at the beginning because literature never seems the capture the fact that sex isn't perfect…I admit I've written some stuff myself that shows ideal sex, but what can you do? Any other ideas or preferences…let me know.

Kaccee


	7. I Know

I Know

The horses were fine out in the rain and I took my time in the stables. I brushed them all and fed them. They even got treats, so I could spend more time outside. I didn't want to go in. I didn't want to see or even talk to Harry. And I definitely didn't want to deal with the situation before us.

No doubt Harry had come up with some elaborate plan to win me over. It would be perfect and he would be perfect and we would live happily ever after. Was that really what I wanted? No. I wanted to know that he wanted to be with me. I wanted to know that there was no other girl on his mind and that he hadn't come looking for me for a quick tumble in the hay so to speak. I wanted to know that I could trust him again. I needed to know that.

When I walked back into the house I found Harry standing in the kitchen beside the window. The rain was still coming down in buckets and the lighting and thunder had started again. I was getting sick of this rain, getting sick of being cooped up and to be perfectly honest, I was getting sick of Harry Potter.

He held a mug of tea in his hand and I had half the mind to walk out before he noticed me. Unfortunately, he turned his head the second I stepped onto the tiles.

"Still angry with me?"

"No shit Shaklebolt." I said with a scowl in my voice. He turned around and walked towards me.

"Look Hermione, I was wrong to expect you to be happy with my arrival."

"Thank you."

"I was a jerk and I'll admit that, but I can't be the perfect guy." I cocked my eyebrow up, confused.

"What do you mean? You were perfect for all those other girls."

"I didn't want to be with all those other girls. They were just…notches on my belt. But you…" He stopped and looked at me with his soulful green eyes. He was almost pleading. "You are who I want to be with. Not just for now." I scoffed.

"So I'm not just 'Ms Right Now'?"

"No you're not." He walked over and put his hands on either side of my face. "Hermione I want to be with you; you and me until the end." I was angry, but tears were coming to my eyes again. Damn it all! I had cried so much over Harry Potter. "I can give you anything you want but the only gift I want to give you is a part of me."

"Stop it." I said looking up at him with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What?"

"Just stop it!" I pushed his hands away and walked to the window. The tears were coming faster now.

"What's wrong?"

"What wrong?" I asked; my voice was getting louder. "Well Harry I'll tell you what's wrong. You don't know how to love someone." I was shouting at him now. "All I ever did was try and love you and you pushed me away. Now, when you're alone, you come crawling back to old, trustworthy Hermione. I can't STAND your lies. Not about this!"

"I'm not lying to you Hermione, I swear to you."

"You swore you'd never leave me alone too. Do you remember that? Do you remember when my mother died?" I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yes." His tone had changed. He wasn't trying to fight me anymore.

"Do you remember what you said at the funeral?" His head was hanging low.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"You said that you would always be there to take care of me. You said…"

"I said I know how it feels not to have a parent there. I said that you had taken care of me for so long and I would now do the same for you. I promised I would never leave you alone."

I slid down the wall and hit the floor with a thud.

"You promised me." I said quietly as thunder sounded overhead. "You promised." Harry stood dumbfounded on the other side of the kitchen. He was now looking at me as I was looking at the floor. I couldn't count the number of times he'd seen me cry. But I still didn't want him to see my tears now.

"Hermione…I'm…"

"You're sorry, I know. That's not really the point is it?" He shook his head, his eyes fixed on my crying face.

"I know I hurt you."

"That's not the point either Harry."

"What can I do? I'll do anything you ask"

"You broke a promise Harry. I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

"No!" He cried as he walked over to be and dropped to his knees in front of me. "No; that's not an answer."

"Harry…"

"No!" I looked up as he had tears in his eyes too. "I lost you once, I can't do it again."

"Harry I think you should leave."

"You don't mean that. Please tell me you don't mean that." My gaze was shifted from his face to the floor.

"Yes I do. You can take my car into town and find somewhere to stay."

"Hermione." His voice was beseeching me to forgive him.

"Please Harry, just go." He stood up and walked across the room. "The keys are behind the door." I said quietly.

"I'll walk." There was coldness to his voice that there hadn't been before. He was angry and hurt. Serves him right, he had no idea how I felt.

I heard the door slam and I burst into more tears. I didn't want him to leave. I couldn't let it end like this. I stood up quickly and ran to the door. I stood on the porch and looked at his back as he walked away.

"Harry!" I cried out. He turned around to look at me, the rain pouring onto him. His clothes were soaked through and he hadn't even passed the front gate. I took a deep breath and ran out into the rain. I leaped into his arms and kissed him with all I could. I was angry and upset; but I loved him. I really did.

"I'm angry with you." I said after pulling away from him intoxicating lips.

"I know."

"I don't forgive you either."

"I know."

"You broke my trust."

"I know. And I'm going to have to fix that." I looked up into his eyes and saw what I was looking for. The glimpse of love that hadn't shown itself yet was there now.

"I love you Hermione." He said earnestly, as we stared at each other in the rain.

"I know."

A/N Well I didn't REALLY like the way the last chapter was going. I think it was important, because I did think Hermione was giving into him…anyways. I changed the way it was going a little. Cheers…sorry it took so long. Enjoy.

K


	8. Here Comes the Sun

Here Comes the Sun

"Tea?"

"Yes please." Harry said quietly.

"What kind?"

"Peppermint…it's all about the peppermint." I smiled and grabbed the peppermint tea from the shelf. Harry was sitting at the table with a goofy smile on his face.

"I feel like it's been raining for a week." I said groaning. I pointed my wand at the kettle, muttering "bobubila" and making the water boil.

"I know…I hope I closed my windows on my car." I laughed and looked back at him. He was soaking wet and bundled in an old blanket. When I looked at him I saw him as he was when we were 11. I couldn't believe I'd known him for so long.

"It looks like it's going to stop." Harry said glancing outside at the clouds. I smiled and walked towards him with two mugs of tea and sat down on the table. He grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. "So…"

"So?"

"So…how are you?" I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm fine."

"Just fine?"

"I'm good."

"Good."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing?" Harry looked up at me with timid eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly.

"Are we in this for good? Are we just giving it a shot? Are we going to tell anyone? Am I just going to be a dirty little secret? You, me, this, us…what are we doing?"

"We're…testing the waters." He replied tentatively. I raised an eyebrow.

"You've come all this way and gone through all this trouble in order to 'test the waters'…give me a break."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say you'll be my knight in shining armor."

"If you're looking for a fairytale, this isn't it; I'm never going to be it. We're going to fight, we're going to yell and we're going to hate each other. Yes; I love you. But sometimes love just isn't enough. I already told you I can't be perfect, please don't expect me to." His tone wasn't angry; just hurt…which was much worse.

"That's not what I meant." I whispered, looking down at my hand in his.

"I want to see where this goes. I can't say I'm in it for good, I don't know what for good means." I looked up at him with a blank stare. "I can't help being who I am. There will always be uprising dark wizards trying to kill me."

"Harry."

"Hermione, we need to try and make it work. I want to make it work."

"You do?"

"I do." He said, looking deep into my eyes. I know it always sounds cheesy when somebody says that but this was really it. It felt like he could see me for what I really am. He could see my feelings and my whole inner being. It was actually kind of creepy.

"If you don't kiss me right now, I might have to walk away from this table." I said with a smile on my face. He leaned up and gently pressed his lips against mine.

He was timid at first; letting his lips capture mine over and over. He pulled me close and tight against his warm body, making my mind go foggy. I bit down gently on his bottom lip and heard his breath catch in his throat, dizzying me even more.

His hands roamed across my back and came to rest tightly on my hips. I slid my arms around his neck and into the mess of his hair. I pulled back to catch my breath but was unsuccessful when his lips moved down to my neck.

He placed light kissing down my neck into the hollow of my throat and nibbled softly. If there's one thing that drives me crazy…well that's not the one thing, but it definitely drives me crazy.

I sighed contentedly into his ear. His hands tugged at the bottom of my shirt and slowly went underneath. His hands were cold and I involuntarily flinched when they touched my warm stomach.

"What?" He said softly, his voice gravely and full of desire.

"Cold hands." I said pulling his face up to mine and kissing him again.

"Well then I'd better warm them up." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to my bedroom.

There's nothing safe about sex, there never will be. But like I've said before: even with its imperfections, at the right time, with the right person…you don't notice it. Billy Joel once said that there's nothing better than good sex. But bad sex? A peanut butter and jelly sandwich is better than bad sex. This time…there were no peanut butter and jelly sandwiches involved.

"It stopped raining" Harry whispered into my ear. The sun was streaming through the window as I lazily opened my eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhmm." I replied sleepily. "How long have you been awake?"

"A little while." He said, tightening his arms around my waist and kissing my shoulder. "You're cute when you sleep."

"Thanks…I snore when I'm drunk." He laughed.

"Well I can't wait to hear it." I smiled and leaned up and kissed him softly. "So I've been thinking."

"Did it hurt?" I said laughing to myself.

"Ouch, that one stung." He said with a smile. "No but honestly. I was thinking we should go somewhere."

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Home."

A/N Too long coming. Sorry for the shortness. I needed to get them out of that storm and I think it's time to go back to England!! I've also been thinking of a sequel (once it's done…3 more chapters…maybe 4) It'll have something to do with snow so watch for it. Cheers.

K


End file.
